Black Bandit Colorpolice EnglandXReader oneshot
by Russia'sSnowBunny
Summary: A one-shot for Colorpolice!EnglandXReader. Please, no hate.


Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2

**Black Bandit**

**Work it, Make it, Do it, Makes us, **

**Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger.**

What idiots, you thought and smirked widely. What a horrible security system the bank had. Not strong enough to keep the 'Black Bandit' out. You looked down from the roof of the bank and laughed lowly. The flashing red lights and loud repetitive sirens of police cars could be heard from a mile away. Incompetent fools, you thought to yourself, why do they even bother to search for me? I have kept hidden so well throughout my years as a robber, you thought. You had always dressed in complete black. A black leather jumpsuit, your hair always tied back in a tight ponytail. You continued to gaze down at the street below, sack of cash in one hand and a blade up the sleeve of your other arm. You weren't the kind to carry around heavy weapons like baseball bats or guns. You preferred something more…light…A small knife always did the trick for you. You watched as a total of three police cars pulled up in front of the bank. Their red lights flashing, illuminating the night around the enclosed spaces of the street and houses. Shouts from open windows, signalling people had awoken to the sound of the signature police sirens. Nosy mothers, wanting the latest gossip to be firsthand from source itself. Damn English, you thought to yourself and watched the scene below. You always liked being a witness at your own crime scenes. You were never caught; no one even came close to seeing your face. You listened to the policeman's conversation:

"Another robbery….That's the third time this week!" Exclaimed one of the police officers. He seemed new, obviously oblivious to whom you were. He seemed to be foreign, not having the usual English accent that the rest of residents of this country were born with. The other officer, you couldn't see his face, it disappointed you because his voice…One could only describe it as Oral Chocolate.

"Well Alfred, I believe it would be another case of 'The Black Bandit'" Said he towards the foreign officer. You smirked, he knew who you was…But he was he? His voice was inviting and of what you could see, he had a nice body. You purred approvingly to yourself and watched the police circle break apart, scattering in different directions. Some of them traveled in their vehicles, down the road while others made their way around the bank and inside. You could hear them sifting around. Your eyes continued to remain on the English officer that had the addicting voice.

"Hey! You! What are you doing on the roof!? " You heard the American police officer yell from behind you. Your head whipped around to see his eyes widen in slight fear. Guess he had never seen a robbing legend around here. A small smirk played at your lips as you turned to face him. His hands shook as he gripped his gun, cocking the revolver bullets into place. You growled darkly and grinned insanely as the knife in your sleeve slowly slid out and into the palm of your hand. You gripped the cold steel before throwing it in the officer's direction. To your disappointment, he dodged it successfully, aiming his gun at you again. Your knife stuck into the wall behind him. As if time itself had slowed down, you could see every bullet he shot towards you. You turned around and ran for the roof. One other thing you were known for, Roof Jumping. Before you could make it to the edge of the building, you felt a hand grab your wrist, pulling you back towards your capturer and away from your freedom_._

**Work it Harder, Make it Better, **

**Do it Faster, Makes us Stronger.**

You whipped around to meet the eyes of the English officer. His eyes were a deep shade of Emerald green. He had somewhat bushy eyebrows and a handsome face, if it weren't contorted in a look of disapproval with a hint of victory. You scowled up at him as you remembered the knife stuck in the to you now. He must have rushed in here upon hearing the shots of the new officer's gun. You looked the tall officer up and down. He was tall, handsome, a real looker. Judging by the consistent grip on your arm, he was strong. The police man chuckled darkly and cocked his head innocently to the side. You, almost swooning over the simple action that seemed to compliment his handsome face even more.

"Hello, love..I believe you are the Black Bandit?" He asked. You felt an unknown source telling to nod. You stared into his green eyes, him returning the action, although without the same emotion expressed through. You expressed interest in the man while he expressed nothing but hate towards you. His grip seemed to be made of steel as he yanked you away from the roof edge and towards the stairs leading down from the rooftop of the bank. The new officer, Alfred, stood by the door holding it open. A sly smirk appeared on your face as you took a quick threatening step towards the American. He flinched and stepped back. A small chuckle emitted from the back of your throat, the English officer gave me a stern look. You looked at his name tag, out of curiosity: Officer Arthur Kirkland. Nice name, you thought to myself in honesty. Arthur shoved you into the back seat of the police cruiser and shut the door quietly. You watched as he stayed composed and sat down in the drivers seat, starting the engine and driving down the darkened road. His emerald green orbs flickered to yours through the mirror. You frowned heavily at him and watched his body shake with a low chuckle.

"Funny how we meet in this time of being, _" He said as he drove away from the crime scene. How did he know your name?

"How in the hell do you know me?" You spat through the back seat. Another low chuckle emitted from the English man. You narrowed you eyes, awaiting the answer to your very simple question. His eyes flickered to yours once again, a smirk evident on his thin lips.

"Hm…Lets just say I have been doing a little research on you, love" He said with a flash of darkness going past his eyes. You rolled your eyes dramatically and crossed your arms over your chest, annoyed.

"So basically, what you are saying is that you have been stalking me….Prove it!" You shouted a challenge for the Englishman. His eyes flickered to yours through the mirror, capturing your gaze. You didn't even notice that the two of you had driven by the police station. Arthur just kept driving into the darkness.

"Your favorite color is _, you love _, your favorite television show is _, you cry your eyes out in the movie _ and afterwards, indulge yourself upon large portions of _" He said simply. It amazed you how he could say it so casually, as if stalking might have been one of his past hobbies. The honesty of an Englishman, you thought to yourself. You caught that his voice had a rather seductive edge to it. You wouldn`t lie, the way his voice rang in your ears was…Rather a turn on. You realized your eyes were half closed, gazing at the police man sitting infront of was I acting like this? Was I….Attracted to the English man? Even when I knew so little about him while he knew so much about me? You asked yourself all these questions. Your eyes snapped open from their loving expression and flickered to the outside of the window, out of seemingly boredom. You both passed through the forest, no houses or buildings in sight.

"Where are we going anyways?" You asked, rather annoyed. Arthur didn't answer at first, as if coming up with a professional answer.

"A place." He said with a smirk. He must've felt proud of his answer. "Mm, my name is Arthur Kirkland, just so we are clear, _" You simply rolled your eyes and stared out the window.

"I am perfectly capable of reading, I knew your name when you grabbed my wrist, canceling my only routes of escaping!" You spat and glared heavily at the back of his head. You could easily reach out and choke him to death right there, but your fear of crashing the car and going up in flames was too powerful to risk. You sighed a bit, giving up the fight and letting him take you to your destination. Just your luck, he would probably take you to some high security prison where you would spend the rest of your life…But he didn't. Arthur pulled the police cruiser to the edge of a cliff, parking it a few meters away. You could see the layout of the city from the viewpoint. You watched as he opened the door and stepped out, taking in a deep breath of air before opening your door. A confused look came upon your features. Was he…Giving you freedom? You stepped out, aiming to run into the woods. Before you could take your first step to sprinting, Your felt a cold, hard, metal ring wrap around your wrist. Hand cuffs. You heard the second click. He had handcuffed his wrist to your own. "Damnit!" You yelled in frustration. If your knife wasn't still up on the roof of the bank, you probably would've stabbed the policeman already. You relaized with horror that you were both bounded together by the handcuffs. A smirk cracked on his face, an evil look appeared in his eyes as he advanced towards you.

"I have waited a long time for this, love" He purred. You couldn't help but tip your head back, up towards his. He took another step, advancing forward; the backs of your legs were pressed against the police car. Arthur's free hand slithered behind your back, holding you upright and steady as his hips gently grinded into your own. The simple touch of his fingertips on your back sent electrical jolts coursing through your veins. The feel of lips on your neck, slowly tracing up to you jaw line then back down to your neck, your head willingly tipped back. You were opening up to your capturer. Arthur's hand moved to rub up and down your sides, squeezing in sensitive places. A soft mewl escaped your thin lips as he lowered your needy body onto the hood of the police car. The moonlight behind Arthur's body gave everything a surreal effect. You , in the heat of passion, wrapped your legs tightly around his waist and pulled his body atop of your own.

"You will soon be property of the Black Bandit" You purred into his ear. A soft groan escaped from his thin lips, soon replaced by a playful growl.

"Likewise, love" Was all he said before a dark chuckle emitted from his throat. "You are the one who is handcuffed to the cop". His hand continued to trace patterns up and down your sides. A small moan surpassed your chapped lips, almost as soon as it did, Arthur's soft lips came crashing down on yours. He forcefully shoved his tongue into your mouth, leaving no place untouched, massaging around and licking up your tongue in want. Your free hand ran up and down his chest, producing low growls and groans from the gentlemanly police officer. With a sudden force, his hips bucked into yours, making you pull back slightly to let out a loud moan, signalling you wanted more. Your legs tightened around his waist as your fingers fidgeted to get the buttons on his police uniform undone. You growled as you failed this attempt and averted to just ripping off the shirt. His bare chest seemed to glow in the moonlight, he was a fairly muscular sort of build. Arthur's hand slithered up to your shirt, managing to get it off in a matter of meer seconds. His lips traced the outline of your bra teasingly, his hands playing with the clasp in the back. With a sudden motion, Arthur pulled away, lifting up your body and laying you back down in the back seat of the cruiser. He crawled atop of you easily and you both continued your pursuit of pleasure. His lips once again, traced their way up and down your neck, his fingers toying with the buttons on your and his pants. You helped him there, sliding off your pants gently with one hand. He did the same. Now, both of us were clad in our undergarments, he grinded his hips harder into your own, the suggestive bump in his pants notifying me that there was something brewing in Big Ben. "_...What would you say if I said I loved you?"He growled playfully into your ear his voice sounding almost out of breath.

"I would say that I love you too" You whispered against his ear. It was crazy to think you had fallen for the police officer named Arthur. Nevertheless, you had said it, upon that, you were his. The Black Bandit now had a lover, an owner, someone to depend on. You smiled as he massaged your breasts in his firm hands. Soft mewls producing in the shallow of your throat. You watched as he licked his lips in the most sultry way possible. You purred again as something poked at your womanhood through the thin layer of your panties. You looked towards the source to see Arthur had a rather larger bulge than before angling out of his boxers. You smirked to yourself as his finger hooked into the hem of your underwear, gently pulling them down and around your ankles where you proceeded to kick them off. He did the same with his boxers before smiling down at your naked figure.

"Are you ready to take a tour of Big Ben?" He asked in the most sultry way possible, his manhood proding at the entrance of your womanhood. You jumped a bit before nodding frantically. Arthur smiled and traced soft kisses along your skin. His manhood slowly slid into your entrance. "I love you"

"I love you too, Arthur…Now hurry up and make me yours" You moaned out in want. Arthur took this as an invitation and shoved his manhood farther into your system. You cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Lets just say, the sounds of moans and growls could be heard throughout the forest. The rocking of the police cruiser told anyone who walked by not to disturb. From that moment on, you were officially the property of Officer Arthur Kirkland as he was property of _, The Black Bandit.

**More than ever hour after,**

**Our work is never over. **


End file.
